


A Little Drabble Do Ya

by Micaiah (winchesterwoman)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Weechester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 95
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterwoman/pseuds/Micaiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for the E/O challenge on FF.net.   I've been writing these since 2009 and I'm still going. :)</p><p>Posted in the order they were written.  Thanks for reading!  Comments are always welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fade

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first drabble ever. 
> 
> Challenge word: fade
> 
> Set after No Rest for The Wicked and before Lazarus Rising.

* * *

 

So much pain.  Would it ever end?  Sam leaned against the crude cross marking his brother’s grave, a bottle of whiskey in one hand and Dean’s amulet in the other.

He hadn’t been able to burn his brother’s remains no matter what his instincts told him.  His heart told him something else.

Sam struggled to his feet and stumbled toward the Impala.  He knew what he had to do.  The only way to make this pain fade.  He was going to get his brother back if it was the last thing he ever did.

Now where was the nearest crossroad?


	2. Reluctant Prophet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: cover
> 
> Set immediately following episode 4.18-The Monster at the End of This Book

* * *

 

Chuck stared at the cover of the first Supernatural book he’d ever written.

Sam and Dean…..how could he write what he had just seen now that he knew they were real?  Why had he been chosen for this?  How was he supposed to live with this burden?

He took a long drink from the bottle in his hand and then flung it across the room in despair.

“I can’t do it!”

But in the back of his mind he heard the words of Zachariah and he knew that he would.  He would do what he’d been called to do.

He sat at his desk and with a shaky hand began to write.  The words flowed from his pen as easily as the tears from his eyes.


	3. What's A Guy To Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: whinge 
> 
> Dean and Sam have checked into a motel and Dean has a problem with the room they've been given

* * *

 

“You’re quite the whinger, aren’t you?”

The short blonde turned to the row of keys hanging behind her. 

Dean arched his eyebrows at Sam and put on his best smile as the girl turned back to them.  She handed a key to Dean and disappeared into the room behind the motel registration desk.

Sam stifled a laugh as they exited the office.

“She was totally into me,”  said Dean as he swaggered toward their new room.

“Dude, do you even know what a whinger is?”

“It’s good, right?”

“Sure, if you like to be known as someone who whines all the time.”

“What was I suppose to do, Sammy?  Stay in a room where the magic fingers didn’t even work?”


	4. Almost Like Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: drag 
> 
> Weechester 
> 
> I got the idea for this drabble from John Winchester's Journal

* * *

 

“Hey, kiddo.  What’cha doing?”

John smiled as he watched his youngest son drag Dean’s school backpack across the floor.  Dean was in the bathroom cleaning up.  John was taking them out to eat for Dean’s birthday.  Seven years.  Where had the time gone?

Sam bent over the backpack, searching the depths with his tongue clamped between his lips.  He finally pulled out a box of crayons and a piece of paper.

“Birfday card, daddy,”  Sam said proudly.  “Help me make Dean birfday card.”

John reached out and ruffled Sam’s unruly hair.  “Sure, Sammy.”

_Almost like a normal family_ , thought John.


	5. Let It be A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: frame 
> 
> Takes place just before the Pilot

* * *

 

Flames, fiery hot, spreading across the ceiling.

Jessica staring with vacant eyes.

“NO!”

“Sam, wake up!”

Sam’s eyes flew open.  Jessica was leaning over him, golden hair framing her face.

“Jess?”

“You were having a dream.”

Sam ran a trembling hand across his face.  “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

Jessica snuggled against Sam’s chest.  “Sam, you’re shaking!  Are you alright?”

Sam tightened his arms around Jessica.  “I’m fine.  Go back to sleep.”

Long after Jessica had fallen asleep, Sam lay awake in the darkness, praying.

_Please, don’t let me lose her. Please, God, just let it be a dream._


	6. In The Panic Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: splinter
> 
> Sam's POV immediately following episode 4.20

“Dean, are you there?”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

Dean’s voice sounded so weary.  Sam’s heart hurt because he had done this to his brother.  Sure, Hell had done something to Dean but hadn’t that been his fault too? 

“Dean, I’m sorry.  Please let me out.”

“Can’t, Sammy.  It’s for your own good.”

Frustration overwhelmed him again.  He grabbed the only chair in the panic room and slammed it against the door.  Splinters of wood flew in every direction.

Sam slumped to the floor and began to sob.

He’d never wanted any of this. 

If only Dean had let him stay dead.


	7. Mistaken Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: chest
> 
> Written for the special additional challenge of blood, impalement, chest wounds, and Sam suffering.
> 
> Set sometime in season 4. What the consequences could be if the wrong person saw Sam giving in to his demon blood addiction.

So much blood…….

“Sammy!”

Dean fell to his knees beside his little brother.  A wooden stake was protruding from Sam’s chest.

“Missed the heart,” Sam said weakly.

Dean managed a grimace.  “I’m calling 911.”

Hanging up the phone, Dean worked to keep the wound from spilling more of his brother’s blood.

“Who did this to you?”

“Some guy seemed to think I was a vampire.”  Sam tried to laugh but immediately groaned in pain.

Dean grasped Sam’s hand.  “Good thing he didn’t know the real way to gank a vampire.”

“Yeah, lucky me.”

“What I don’t understand is why someone would think you’re a vampire, Sammy?”


	8. After The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: chest
> 
> Set immediately following episode 4.21. 
> 
> Dean's POV

Dean lay amid the rubble, chest heaving, choked sobs escaping his injured throat.

“Dean, it’s time.”

Castiel stood at the door of the room, the door Sam had closed on him for good. 

Dean struggled to his feet and swung wildly at the angel’s face.  Castiel caught Dean’s fist in his hand and Dean was brought to his knees.

The pain from Castiel’s grip was nothing compared to the pain in Dean’s heart.

“I’ve lost him, Cas.  I called my little brother a monster.  The only thing that ever mattered to me was saving Sammy and I failed.”

“I’m sorry.”

Dean bowed his head, fresh tears falling.

“Sammy….”


	9. All That Mattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: sheet
> 
> Set immediately after the season 4 finale. Dean finally has his brother back

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and watched his brother sleep.  Sam had been exhausted, almost too quiet on the ride to Bobby’s.

Sam shivered and Dean pulled the sheet up further on his brother’s body.  Sam’s eyes opened and immediately filled with tears.

“Sammy, don’t.” 

“I should have listened to you, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t bring himself to say _I told you so._   Instead he pulled his brother into his arms and held him like he had when they were kids.  To hell with his no chick flick moments, his brother was back…..that was all that mattered.

“I thought I lost you, Dean.”  Sam clutched his brother almost painfully.

Dean’s hold on Sam was just as tight, his tears falling into Sam’s dark hair.  “You’ll always have me, Sammy.”


	10. Not Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: steady
> 
> Set between episodes 4.10 and 4.11. 
> 
> Dean is sick and Sam has to convince his brother that "saving people" will have to wait until another day.

“Dean?”  Sam pounded the bathroom door.  “You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Minutes later Dean emerged, face pale and covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Let’s go, Sammy.  We have a job to do.”

“Dean, you’re sick.  You should rest.”

“Monsters aren’t resting, Sammy.”

Dean swayed and Sam put out a hand to steady him.

“We’re not going anywhere.”  Sam gently forced his brother back into bed.

“I have to save them, Sammy.”  Dean’s voice was pleading.

“You will, Dean, but not today.”

Dean’s eyes grew heavy as Sam pulled the covers over his brother.

“Somebody has to save you,”  whispered Sam.


	11. Mirage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: dry. 
> 
> Dean has been left in the desert to die.

Scorching and relentless, the sun beat down.

Dean struggled against the ropes to no avail.  They were too tight and his strength was fading fast. 

He ran his swollen tongue across parched lips, desperately trying to find enough moisture to call for help one last time.  The only sound to escape his throat was a dry rasp.

Strong hands suddenly pulled him into an embrace.  The ropes disappeared and cool water slid down his throat.  He sputtered, trying to focus on the face looking down at him.

“Sammy?”  he croaked.  If it was a mirage, he didn’t want to know.


	12. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: worn. 
> 
> Set a week or so after the season three finale

Sam awoke with his brother’s name on his lips, the amulet Dean had worn clutched in his sweaty hand.

He was sick, fever raging through his body.

Nausea overtook him.  He stumbled to the bathroom, stomach convulsing with dry heaves. 

_When was the last time I ate?_

He curled up on the floor, pressing his feverish face to the cool bathroom tile.  There had always been someone to take care of him when he was sick….Mom, Dad, Jessica, Dean.  But now they were gone and he was alone.

“Dean,”  Sam whimpered.  “How am I supposed to do this without you?”


	13. After The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: alert
> 
> Set three days after the fire that changed the Winchester's lives forever

John rubbed a weary hand across his face.  Hauling himself to his feet, he paced the length of the room.  He had to remain alert.

Three days since the fire.  It felt like three years.  His body was tired.  He knew he had to sleep soon but he was afraid.  

What if the thing that killed Mary came back?  He had to protect his boys if it was the last thing he ever did.

He stopped at the edge of the bed, resting his hand on his older son’s head.  Dean’s arms were wrapped protectively around Sammy.

“So sorry, kiddo.” 


	14. Word Assocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: passion. 
> 
> Sam gives Dean a word association test

“Hey Dean, you ever do one of those word association tests?”

“Don’t shrinks give those?”

“Yeah, I found this site……”

“You don’t need a shrink, Sammy.”

“Well, maybe you do.  What’s the first thing that comes to mind when I say love?”

“Family.”

“Honor?”

“Dad.”

“Cherish?”

Dean squirmed.  “I thought you were finding us a job.”

“Cherish?”  persisted Sam.

“Brother.” 

“Passion?”

“Pie.”

“Dude, seriously?  Pie?”

“What’s wrong with pie?”  Dean jumped up before Sam could delve further into his other answers.

“Where are you going?”

“Find us a job, geek boy.  I’m suddenly feeling very passionate about finding some pie!” 

         

         

         


	15. First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: time 
> 
> Weechester 
> 
> Sam takes his very first steps

“Dad, look at Sammy!”

John grinned as his youngest son took his first tentative step.  Sam’s eyes were shining with excitement as he tottered toward Dean.

“That’s it, Sammy.  Just take your time.”  Dean held out encouraging hands.

Sam’s smile faltered as he pitched forward, falling flat on his face.  He immediately burst into tears.

“It’s okay, Sammy.”  John knelt to comfort him but Sam was reaching chubby hands toward his brother.

“I got you, Sammy.”  Dean hoisted Sam to his feet, wiping away the tears.  Sam beamed at his older brother.

John smiled wistfully.  _If only Mary were here._


	16. A Hunter's Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: glimmer.
> 
> The boys are on a hunt and something has gone wrong.

“Almost there, Dean.”  Sam could see the faint glimmer of the Impala’s chrome through the trees.

Dean’s head lolled forward, breath ragged.  “S’mmy.  Can’t….make...it.”

Sam tightened his grip around Dean’s blood soaked waist.  “Yes, you can.  Just a little further.”

Dean moaned but tightened his own grip on Sam’s shoulder.

At the car, Sam found a clean t-shirt and pressed it to Dean’s wound.   “Dean, can you keep the pressure up?”

“Mmmm.”

“Is that a yes?”

Dean’s eyes opened halfway and he nodded.

“Just hang on, okay?”

“Mmmm.”

“Dean?”

“Drive, Sammy.”

“Okay.”

“And Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for saving my butt.”


	17. He Ain't Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: ankle
> 
> Weechester
> 
> Dean is 8, Sam is almost 4

“Higher, Dean.  I wanna go higher!”

Dean gave the swing another push, watching the smile light up Sammy’s face.  When the swing stopped, Sam gave him a plaintive look.

“No more, Dean?”

“We have to get back, kiddo.”

“One more slidey, Dean?”

“One more.”

Sam squealed in glee, running toward the slide.  He was almost there when he fell face first into the dirt.  When Dean reached his side, he saw Sam clutching his ankle.

“I hurted my foot, Dean.”  Sam’s face was streaked with tears and dirt.

“Come on, kiddo.”  Dean hoisted Sam onto his back. “I got you.”


	18. A Son's Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: alarm 
> 
> Weechester.
> 
> Dean is 10, Sam is 6 and John is tired after a long hunt

When John heard the voices, he sat up in alarm.  After a moment he realized the whispers were coming from the next bed.

“Dean!”

“Yes, sir?”

“Go to sleep.”

“Dad, Sammy’s sick.”

John ran a weary hand over his face.  “Why didn’t you wake me?”

Dean paused before answering.  “You needed to rest.”

John sighed.  _Who’s supposed to be the father here?_

“’m sorry, Dad.”  Sam whimpered.

“It’s okay, Sammy.”  John moved to the edge of the other bed.  “I’ll watch him for awhile, Dean.  Get some sleep.”

“You sure, Dad?”

John nodded and in five minutes Dean was asleep.


	19. Dean's Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: spent
> 
> Set right after the pilot episode

Sam had spent the last hour agonizing over what he was going to wear to the funeral.  Most of his clothes had burnt in the fire and he hadn’t even cared until today.

There was a rattling at the door and Dean entered, depositing two shopping bags on the bed.

“Hey, Sammy.  I got you something.”

In the first bag Sam found a light blue button up shirt and a burgundy tie.  Tears filled his eyes.

“Is it okay?”  Dean’s face crumpled. “I tried to tell that saleslady……”

Sam shook his head and managed a smile.  “It’s fine.  It’s……thanks, Dean.”


	20. Never Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: pressure 
> 
> Extra challenge: Hurt!Dean hospital scene or Dean having trouble breathing

Dean struggled not to panic when he heard the doctor say, “I’m sorry.  You’ll have to wait outside for your brother.”

Dean stretched his hand toward Sam, pleading with his eyes, _Don’t leave me._

He couldn’t be parted from Sam again.  Too many things were gunning for them now.  The crushing pain in his chest was reminder of that.

Dean’s fear assuaged when he felt the pressure of Sam’s hand in his own.

“I won’t get in the way, doctor,”  said Sam quietly. “It’s just….we’ve been through a lot lately and we…..we don’t want to be separated again.”


	21. Nurse Sammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: pressure
> 
> Extra challenge: dialogue heavy scene with hurt Dean and protective Sam

“Sammy, can’t you leave me the hell alone?”

“No, Dean.  I need to make sure you aren’t still bleeding.”

“What are you?  My freaking nurse?”

“Shut up and put pressure on that for a minute.”

“Wish I had a hot nurse…..ow, damn it!”

“If you’d hold still….”

“Are you done?  I think I still have some skin left.  Sure you don’t want to rip it off?  Oh wait, you’re saving that for the next time you change the bandages, right?”

“From now on, when you’re bleeding on the side of the road somewhere, I’m leaving your ass.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”


	22. Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: ditch

Sam found Dean face down in the ditch across from the motel.

“Dean, are you okay?”

Dean groaned and pushed himself unsteadily to his feet.  Sam reached out, gingerly touching a knot on the side of Dean’s head.  Dean swatted his hand away.

“Did you see which way they went?”

“Who?”  Sam scanned the deserted road.

“The guys who jumped me.  Two big freaking guys…..”  Dean blew out his breath.  “They took the Impala.” 

“What?”  Sam ran both his hands through his hair in frustration.  “Dean, the weapons, the id’s….”

“To hell with the weapons, Sammy.  They took my car!”


	23. Judgment Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: control. 
> 
> What is going through Castiel's mind when the archangel comes?
> 
> Season 4

Everything was totally out of control.

Castiel stood his ground as the archangel drew closer.  He glanced at Chuck, who was paralyzed with fear.

Dean had to stop Sam from killing Lilith.  Nothing else mattered except that……and the brothers finding their way back to each other.  Castiel had watched them being pulled apart by a war they didn’t really understand.  The one thing that had remained important to Dean was his brother.

_If everyone on this earth cared as much as Dean maybe all of this could have been avoided_ , thought Castiel.

He sighed.  _Time to face my punishment._


	24. Another Brick in the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: wall
> 
> Set in early season 5
> 
> How will Sam and Dean ever patch up their relationship?

Sam studied his older brother from the corner of his eye. He wanted so badly to make amends but what could he ever say to make things alright again?

“What?” barked Dean.

Sam averted his eyes.  “Nothing.”

Dean seemed as if he might say something and Sam felt a small flame of hope ignite inside him.  Instead Dean cranked the radio to a higher volume.  The flame was extinguished and a lone tear traveled wearily down Sam’s cheek.

He had built this wall, brick by brick….secrets and lies, but now he had no idea how to tear it down.


	25. Listen To Your Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: relax
> 
> Extra challenge: Sick!Sam and caring dad
> 
> Teenchester. Sam is 13. 
> 
> Sam has been left at the motel while Dean and John go on a hunt

“I got you, Sammy.”

Strong arms encircled Sam’s waist as he tried to push himself up from the bathroom floor.

“’m sick, Dad.”

“I can see that.”  His dad managed to flush the toilet with his foot while maintaining his firm grip on Sam.  “Let’s get you back to bed.”

Sam sank into the pillows.  “Where’s Dean?”

“We got separated.”  Sam saw the worry in his dad’s eyes.

“What?  We have to go look for him!”  Sam bolted upright, groaning as the room started spinning.

“Relax, Sam.  You’re in no condition to go looking for anybody.”

“But, Dad…..”

“No, Sam.”


	26. A Few Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: scratch
> 
> Set in early season 5.
> 
> Sometimes the smallest act can mean so much.

“Dude, it’s just a scratch.”

“Dean….”

“Okay, okay.”

Sam collapsed into a chair, cradling his aching head in his hands.  He could hear Dean swearing in the bathroom. 

_Just a scratch.  Yeah, right._

“Hey, I think I need some stitches.”

Sam lifted his head to find Dean offering him a needle and thread.

Sam swallowed thickly.  “You want me to do it?”

“Who else is going to?”

“It’s just……you know…..”

Dean’s face softened.  “I think you can manage a few stitches, Sammy.”

“Yeah, sure.”

But it wasn’t just a few stitches.  It was more than that.  It was trust.


	27. Time To Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: twitch
> 
> Tag to episode 5.2. 
> 
> Dean's POV.

Dean’s leg twitched as he watched his brother walk away.  Everything inside was screaming for him to go after Sam, but he couldn’t. 

The time had come to let his brother go.

As the truck vanished from sight, Dean tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

He’d known he would have to make tough decisions in the days after Lucifer’s escape but nothing would be harder than this.  Because this time Dean had let Sam go without a fight…...something he’d never done in his life.

“I’m sorry, Sammy…..”

Dean bowed his head as the tears began to fall.


	28. In The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: over 
> 
> Extra challenge: hypothermic Dean and protective, caring Sam.

“D-d-did w-we get it, S-S-Sammy?”

“Yeah, Dean, we got it.  Right before you both went crashing through the ice.” 

“I h-h-hope the d-damn thing r-rots t-t-there.”

“I’m sure it will.  Now can you cooperate with me here?  You’ve gotta get these clothes off.”

“N-n-now?”  Dean glanced wildly around.  “W-w-we’re in the woods.  Y-you w-w-want to get me n-naked in the w-w-woods?”

Sam rolled his eyes.  “I don’t want you naked anywhere.”

Dean snorted. “L-l-liar.”

Sam sighed.

“S-S-Sammy?  I’m r-r-really c-cold.”

“I know, Dean.”  Sam tugged Dean’s shirt over his head, wrapping him tightly in an old wool blanket.

“T-thanks, bro.”


	29. Apocalypse Detour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: road trip
> 
> Sam takes Dean somewhere he's always wanted to go.

“Dean, wake up.  We’re here.”

Dean muttered sleepily, “Where’s here?”

“I decided it was time for a road trip that we actually wanted to make.”

“What are you…..”  Dean sucked in his breath as he glanced out the window of the Impala.  “Sammy, is this….is it really??”

Dean tumbled from the car with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Sam smiled as he followed Dean from the car.

“Welcome to the Grand Canyon, Dean.”

“Wow, Sammy, it’s just……”  Dean’s expression grew somber.  “I never thought I’d see it.”

“Well, you can cross that off the to do list.”


	30. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: feel
> 
> Extra challenge: hospital scene with one of the boys preparing/recovering from abdominal surgery

“S’mmy?”

“Hey, Dean.  How do you feel?”

“Not so good.  Dude, are you holding my hand?”

“Sorry.”  Dean saw tears gleaming in his brother’s eyes as Sam released his hand.

The last thing Dean remembered was going to bed with an aching pain in his side.  He seemed to recall throwing up at some point but couldn’t be certain about that.

“What happened?”

“You scared the crap out of me, Dean.   The doctors had to remove your appendix.”

“S’rry, Sammy.”  His eyes felt heavy.  “S’rry.”

He felt the warmth of Sam’s hand in his again as he succumbed to sleep.


	31. Remote Control Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: pry
> 
> Dean and Sam find out what happens when Castiel has control of the tv remote.

“Dude, what are you watching?”

“Talk to your angel pal.”  Sam impatiently waved his hand toward Castiel.

Dean glanced at the angel, who was staring at the TV with the remote clutched protectively against his chest.

“Cas...”

“Shh!”  Castiel didn’t even turn around.

“Did he just shush me?”  Dean glared at his brother.  “Why did you let him have the remote?”

“I didn’t, Dean!  He just took it from me!”

“Did you try to get it back?”

Sam huffed.  “If you think you can pry it from his fingers….”

“Dude, I am not watching a Touched by an Angel marathon.”


	32. November Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: green 
> 
> On November 2, twenty-two years apart, Sam and Dean both lost women that they loved.

November 2.

Sam sighed, tucking the photos back into his wallet.  No matter how many years passed, it never got easier.

Glancing up, he saw Dean making his way across the green expanse of the park.  He furtively wiped the tears from his face.

“Hey kiddo.”  Dean sat on the bench next to him.  “You okay?”

“I’m fine.  You?”

Dean shrugged.  “I’m always fine, Sammy.”

“You’re a bad liar, Dean.”

Dean’s shoulders sagged.  “Every year that passes, I have a harder time remembering Mom’s face.  I don’t want to forget, Sammy.”

Sam retrieved the photos from his wallet.  “You won’t.”


	33. Angels Watching Over Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: space. 
> 
> Set in season 5.
> 
> Mary always told her son that angels were watching over him.

Castiel found Dean on the motel steps, staring into space.

“Your brother’s asleep.”

Dean sighed.  “Dreamless, right?”

“That is what you asked for.”

“Thanks, Cas.  He hasn’t slept all night since…..well, for weeks now.”

Castiel noted Dean’s weary face.

 “What about you?  Would you wish for a dreamless sleep?”

“Nah, I’m good.  Besides I have to look out for Sammy.”

“I can watch over you both while you sleep.”

An immense sadness filled Dean’s eyes.  “Angels really do that?”

“Does that upset you?”

“No, it’s just…..my mom used to tell me angels watched over me.”

“She was right.”


	34. Close Encounters of The Drunken Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: space
> 
> Drunk!Castiel (obviously written before we knew he could drink a liquor store) :)

Sam answered the knock at the door, jumping back as Dean stumbled in supporting Castiel. 

“What the…..”

Dean rolled his eyes.  “Apparently angels can’t drink anything stronger than beer.”

Castiel giggled and flicked at Dean’s nose.

“Ow, Cas!  What the hell was that?”  He dropped Castiel onto the nearest bed.

“You had one on your nose.”  Castiel gave a knowing wink.  “But I got him.”

Sam threw Dean a questioning look.

“Instead of pink elephants, he’s seeing little green space men everywhere.”

Sam suppressed a laugh.

Dean huffed.  “You think it’s funny?”

“Just be glad it wasn’t on your butt.”


	35. Got Your Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: jaw
> 
> Extra challenge: hurt!Dean

“S’my?  Zat…you?”  Dean groaned, trying to lift his head as spikes of pain hammered into his temples.

“Don’t move, Dean.”

“’m fine.”  Dean struggled into a sitting position and managed to open one eye, squinting at Sam.  “See?”

Sam’s jaw twitched.  “You just fell down a flight of stairs.”

“Pushed, S’my.  I was………whoa, are you spinning?  Gonna….be….sick.”

Sam’s firm but gentle hands held him as he vomited.  Dean fell back against his brother, panting.

“Hurt, S’my.”  Pain radiated throughout his whole body.

“I got you, Dean.”  Sam’s breath was warm against his ear.  “I called 911.  They’re on the way.”


	36. Ruminations of an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble challenge word: tense 
> 
> Tag for 5.10
> 
> Castiel ponders over the humans in the aftermath of what happened in Missouri.

Castiel had learned a few things about humans…or at least the one known as Dean Winchester.  And right now the tense set of Dean’s shoulders as he poured himself a shot of whiskey told Castiel the eldest Winchester was in no mood to talk.

Castiel glanced at Bobby who was still staring morosely into the dying flames, Sam sitting at his feet, leaning against his legs, the ones Bobby called useless.  Castiel didn’t think they seemed so useless now.  Sam Winchester was at his emotional end. 

Castiel wondered if even Dean realized what that could mean for them all.


	37. Beantown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: touch 
> 
> Extra challenge: set in Boston

“So, tell me again why we drove all the way to Boston?”

Dean plopped down in front of Sam’s open laptop, studying the web page his brother had pulled up.

“Because Boston is crawling with ghosts and one of them seems to have gotten out of hand lately.”  Sam stuck his head out the bathroom door.  “Dude, do not touch my laptop.”

“I’m just looking.”  Dean raised his hands to show his innocence.

Sam marched across the room and pulled the computer away from his brother. “I would prefer if you didn’t even breathe on it.”

“Control freak.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”


	38. Merry Freaking Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: hold
> 
> Drunk!Castiel

“Since when do angels sleep?” asked Dean.

Castiel was sprawled on the couch, snoring quietly.

“He’s not.”  Bobby motioned to the pile of empty bottles on the floor.  “He passed out.”

“You guys have a little party last night?”

“Not me.  Just him.”

“Hold on….are you telling me…..”  Dean did a quick tally of the bottles.  “No way, dude!  He should be in a coma….or dead.”

“He’s an angel, Dean.  I don’t think the same rules apply.”

“Cas?”  Dean poked the angel in the side.  “Wake up.”

Castiel opened bleary eyes and gave a lopsided grin.  “Merry freaking Christmas, Dean!”


	39. Everything I Do, I Do It For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: hold
> 
> Extra challenge: hurt!Dean
> 
> The boys and Bobby are on a hunt and Dean has fallen down a mine shaft.
> 
> Set somewhere around season 2.

“S’mmy?”

“I’m here, Dean.”  Sam turned on the flashlight so Dean could see him.

“Screwed up, S’mmy.”  Dean’s breath was coming in ragged gasps.  “M’leg’s busted….think maybe some ribs too.”

“Just hold on, okay?  Bobby’s rigging up something to get you out.”  Sam reluctantly clicked off the light.

“Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not going anywhere?”

“No, Dean.  I’ll be right here.”

Dean sighed heavily.  “Good.”

Sam clicked the light back on and looked down at his brother.  “Dean, open your eyes?”

“’k, S’mmy.”

Dean’s eyes remained closed.

“ _Dean!_ ”

“Hm….”

“Open your eyes, please….for me.”

Dean’s eyes fluttered open. “’k, for you.”


	40. Lean On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: hold
> 
> Extra challenge: Drunk, confused, sad Sam
> 
> Set in season one.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“In that bar.” 

Sam’s words were slurred and Dean was pretty sure he pointed at the hair salon and not the bar.

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

Sam squinted.  “Two?”

Dean sighed.  “Nice try.  What happened to your eye?” 

“Guy pissed me off.” 

“What did the guy say?”

Sam furrowed his brow.  “What guy?”

Dean rolled his eyes.  “The guy whose fist you ran into.”

“He told me to shut up talking about Jess.”

“Aw, Sammy….”

“I don’t feel so good.”  Sam slumped against his brother.

“Come on, kiddo.  I got you.”


	41. No Snuggling Allowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: blanket. 
> 
> Just some brotherly banter. Definitely not intended as slash.

Sam curled his fingers around a steaming cup of cocoa as Dean paced the length of the tiny room.

“Dude, relax.”

“Relax?  Have you seen how much snow is out there?”  Dean gestured toward the window.  “We’ll be stuck here forever!”

“Just be glad we were able to get a room.”

Dean glared balefully at the lone bed.  “Oh, yeah, I’m freaking ecstatic.”

Sam raised the cup to his lips in order to hide a grin.

Dean pointed a threatening finger at him.  “There will be no snuggling under the blanket.  Keep your freakishly long arms and legs to yourself!”


	42. In The Middle of BFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: belt
> 
> Just some season one brotherly love

Sam tried his phone again to no avail as Dean poked around underneath the hood of the Impala.

“It’s the fan belt,” said Dean, emerging with a broken length of black rubber.

Sam held up the useless phone.  “Looks like we’re walking.”

 “I’m not leaving my baby out here in the middle of BFE.”

“Dean…..”

Dean scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him. 

“Looks like gibberish.  Am I supposed to know what this is?”

“It’s the kind of belt I need.  Chop, chop, Sammy.  You’re burning daylight.”

“Freaking jerk,”  mumbled Sam.

“I heard that, bitch.”


	43. Forty Extra Winks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: shoe
> 
> Weechester. Dean is six, Sam is two. John is tired. Just a nice family moment.

“Here you go, kiddo.”

Sam wiggled his toes into the shoes Dean placed on his feet.

“Wake Daddy?”  Sam’s wide eyes were hopeful.

Dean glanced at their dad, who was snoring softly.  Dean had sensed he was unusually tired last night so he’d let him sleep late.

“Yeah, okay, you can wake him.”

Sam scampered across the room, placed both his chubby hands on their dad’s grizzled cheeks and whispered, “Daddy, wake up.”

One bleary eye opened.  “Hey, champ.  You already dressed?”

Sam nodded triumphantly.  “Dean helped me.”

“He’s a pretty good brother, isn’t he?”

“He’s the bestest!”

Dean smiled.


	44. Designated Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: brand
> 
> Sam and Cas go to a bar....yeah, that sounds like the start of a bad joke

Dean found Castiel struggling to keep a drunken Sam on his feet.

“Cas, when I told you to keep an eye on him it meant don’t let him do anything stupid.”

“Oh.  I wasn’t aware of that.”

Sam gave Castiel a goofy smile and tweaked the angel’s nose.

“What’s he been drinking?”

“Something called brand.”

“Brand?  You mean, brandy?”  Dean’s face registered disgust.  “Aw, hell, Sammy.  You know that crap always makes you sick.”

As if waiting for his cue, Sam doubled over, vomiting on his brother’s boots.

Dean gave Castiel a murderous glare.  “You are so cleaning my shoes!”


	45. Guilty Conscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: drip
> 
> Sam's thoughts during one particular scene from 5.02.

Running my thumb across the blood covered knife, I feel it.  The yearning I’ve had inside me for so long, the feeling that didn’t go away even if the addiction did.

Power.

The ability to kill demons with a mere flick of the mind.

The door opens, Dean calls my name.

Blood drips from the knife as Dean rounds the corner.

Demon blood.

The one thing I long for and loathe in the same breath.

I try to hide my longing but know I’ve failed from the look on Dean’s face.

He doesn’t trust me. 

I don’t trust me either.


	46. A Child's Belief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: fold
> 
> Weechester
> 
> Ever wonder where Sam learned to pray?

Pastor Jim sat with folded hands and bowed head, his bible open in his lap.  After saying a silent amen, he glanced up to find a pair of dark, wondering eyes studying him intently.

“Whatcha doing, Pastor Jim?”

Jim smiled at the precocious five year old.  “I was talking to God, Sam.”

“Does he ever talk back?”

“In his own way, yes.”

“Dean says there isn’t a God.”

Jim sighed.  “Yes, I’m very aware of how your brother feels.”

“Can you teach me?”

“To pray?”

Sam nodded his tousled head.  “I want to ask God to keep my family safe.”


	47. Nothing to Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: twist
> 
> Set in season three. Dean picked a fight with a guy twice his size. This is what happens after.

Dean twisted in his seat, pressing his bruised face against the cool glass of the Impala’s window.

“Dean?  You with me?”

“Nuh….”

“Dean?”

“My head hurts, S’mmy.”  He shifted again, leaning toward the sound of Sam’s voice, falling over in the seat, finding a warm solid mass to snuggle against.

“Dude, I can’t drive with you in my lap.”

“S’rry.”

“Dean, look at me.”

Dean forced his eyes open.

Sam sighed.  “You are so concussed.”

Dean smiled.  “Should see the other guy.”

“I did,”  Sam said quietly.  “What were you thinking?”

“Got n’thin’ to lose,” slurred Dean.

“But I do.”


	48. What Hurts the Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: curl 
> 
> Missing scene from 5.13. 
> 
> What hurts the most: Losing your brother or watching him suffer?

Forgetting to bend his knees, Dean landed in a crumpled heap.  Sam was curled next to him on the motel room floor, a dazed expression on his face.  Dean instinctively reached for his brother.

“Sammy?”

“Are we back?”

“Yeah, looks that way.”

Sam sighed, pushed himself to his feet, swaying unsteadily.

“Dude, you okay?”

Sam shook his head.  “It’s never going to be over, is it?”

The pain in Sam’s eyes caused Dean a twinge of guilt.  Sam had been denied the release he desired but Dean had been spared the heartbreak he feared the most---losing his little brother.


	49. I Just Want to Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: warm
> 
> Set in early season four.

“Dean!  Wake up!”

Dean flailed and jerked awake, gazing around wildly, breath coming in gasps.  Sam was kneeling on the bed, holding him at arm’s length.  Dean shrugged him off and ran a shaky hand across his face.

“Dude, what the hell was that?”  Sam frowned, dark eyes full of concern. 

Dean shook his head.  “Nothing.” 

“Dean, you were…”

“I’m fine, Sammy.”

Dean burrowed beneath the blankets to avoid the puppy dog stare.  He heard the standard sigh from Sam and felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“I just want to help you, Dean.”

_Nobody can help me, Sammy._


	50. A Shoulder to Lean On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: soft
> 
> Extra challenge: Hurt!Sam, caring!Dean
> 
> They're on a hunt for a wendigo.

“Sammy!”

Sam heard his brother’s shout seconds before gnarled hands gripped him, tossing him across the clearing.  He heard an unearthly scream and the smell of burning flesh assailed his nostrils.

Dean’s face loomed above him. 

“You get it?”

Dean grimaced.  “Yeah, Sammy, just hold still, okay?”

“’m alright, D’n.”  He struggled to sit, head lolling against his brother’s shoulder.

“Still think you’re alright?”

Sam nodded stubbornly, swiping at the blood running into his eyes.  Dean sighed, hoisting him to his feet.  A soft moan escaped Sam’s lips and he clutched at Dean’s jacket.

“It’s okay, Sammy.  I got you.”


	51. Small Comforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: coffee
> 
> Tag to 5.14. Sam is sleeping after detox and Dean has fallen asleep at his side. Supportive!Castiel
> 
> Dean can no longer find comfort in the small things or can he?

Dean tried to focus bleary eyes as something warm was pressed into his hands.

“It’s coffee,” said Castiel.  “Bobby said you would need it.”

Dean grunted, sipping the bitter drink.  A cup of coffee was once a source of comfort.  Now he thought nothing short of death would ever bring him comfort again.

“I think it’s over.”

“It’s never going to be over, Cas.”

Castiel patted him awkwardly on the arm at the same time Sam woke and called his name.

There were still a few things left in this God forsaken world that could give him comfort after all.


	52. On the Mend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: nail. 
> 
> Set after The End.
> 
> Just some brotherly moments on the way to mending a torn relationship.

“Would someone mind explaining all the damn racket?”

“Hey, Bobby.”  Dean propped against the open door.  “We’re building you a ramp.”

“Did you have to start it at the break of dawn?”  Bobby scowled.

“We just….um…….well, no.”

“Idjits.”  Bobby wheeled into the house, slamming the door behind him.

“OW, DAMMIT TO HELL!”   Dean howled.  “He slammed the freaking door on my finger!”

Sam smothered a laugh.  “That nail’s gonna be black tomorrow.”

“Yeah, well, it just means you can see it even better when I do this.”

Dean smiled, flipped his brother off and returned to the task at hand.


	53. The Longest Minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: crust
> 
> Sam's thoughts during the "home" scene of Dark Side of the Moon.
> 
> Dean wasn't the only one hurt by heaven's memories.
> 
> All dialogue was taken from that episode.

Sam watches his mom cut the crust from Dean’s PB&J.

_Please look at me._

“Mom?”

_Just one glance, please.  I’m your son too._

“Guess it’s not your memory Sam.  Sorry.”

_Is that supposed to make it easier?_

“Dean, uh, we should go…keep looking for the road.”

_It hurts too much to stay here._

“I know that.  Just give me a minute okay.”

_I can’t._

“Dean….”

_Should being in heaven make your heart ache?_

“Sam, please, one minute.”

Sam lowers his eyes.  A minute in heaven doesn’t begin to compare with the forty years Dean spent in hell, so he waits. 


	54. What is a Hero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: student 
> 
> Weechesters, Sam has an important homework assignment.
> 
> Sam is 8. Dean is 12.

“Hey, kiddo.  Whatcha doing?”

As Dean leaned over his shoulder, Sam snatched up the paper in front of him.  “Homework.”

“Since when do you have to hide it, geek boy?”

Dean ruffled Sam’s hair, while he continued to hug his homework close to his chest.

“Okay, I get it.  It’s none of my business.”  Dean opened the fridge.  “You hungry Mr. Straight-A student?”

“Maybe a little.” 

Sam smoothed the paper, gave his brother a wary glance and continued to write.

_A hero is someone who makes sacrifices and looks out for others.  That’s why my brother, Dean, is my hero._


	55. Safe Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: safe
> 
> Wee/Teenchester fic. 
> 
> Sam is nine...remember when he was afraid of the thing in the closet? Yeah, this is it.

Sam stood at the edge of the bed, peering at the sleeping face of his older brother. 

“Dean?”  he whispered.

“Nuh?”

“I heard it again.”

Dean didn’t reply, only pulled back the covers, and Sam scrambled in next to him.

 “Where’s the gun Dad gave you?”

“I left it under my pillow.”

“Not doing you any good there, kiddo.”

“I don’t need it.”

“Dude, get your cold feet off me,”  grumbled Dean. 

Sam withdrew his feet but pressed his face against Dean’s shoulder, smiling sleepily.  The only thing he ever needed in order to feel safe was his older brother.


	56. The Wisdom of a Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: independent
> 
> Weechester
> 
> Even at the age of seven, Sam was a deep thinker.

“Dad?  What’s this word?”

John glanced down, trying not to smile too much at the fact his seven year old son was reading the daily newspaper.  He focused on the word Sammy was pointing out.

“Independent.”

Sammy’s brow furrowed.  “What’s it mean?”

“It means you don’t need anyone,”  Dean chimed in.  “Right, Dad?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

Sammy looked thoughtful for a moment.  “I’ll never be independent because I need you and Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes.  “God, Sammy, could you be a bigger baby?”

John laughed and ruffled Sammy’s hair.

_He needs you too, Sammy, and so do I._


	57. Chicks Dig Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: mark 
> 
> Weechester. Sam is 7. Dean is 11.
> 
> Dean always knows what to say to make his little brother feel better.

Dean found Sammy curled up on the motel bed, face buried in his pillow.

“Hey, kiddo.”  Dean shook him gently.  “You didn’t wait for me at school and I was worried.”

“S’rry.”

“So, what happened?”

Sammy turned a tear-stained face toward him.  “I got in a fight.”

Dean whistled through his teeth.  “Damn, Sammy, that’s gonna leave a mark.”

“Really?”  Sammy sat up, swiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.  “Will it be a scar?”

“Maybe.  You know what that means, right?”

“Chicks dig scars?”

“You got it, little bro.  Now, who was the kid that did this?”


	58. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: keep
> 
> Just a random scene involving a boy and his dog. If only every job was this easy.

“Hey mister, can you help me find my dog?”

Dean glanced down into a huge pair of tear-filled eyes and arched his eyebrow at Sam.  “Sure, kid.”

Dean knelt down so he could be on eye level with the little boy.  “Where’d you lose him?”

“Over there.”  He pointed across the street and Sam jogged off in that direction.  “Mom told me to keep him on his leash but….”

In the distance, Dean saw Sam struggling with a wriggling ball of fur. He pointed and the boy’s face lit into a smile.

_If only every job could be this easy._


	59. Rock Band Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: rock
> 
> Sam and Dean are visiting a college campus for research and Dean discovers a new love. 
> 
> Set in season three between Fresh Blood and A Very Supernatural Christmas

“Dude, what are you doing?”

Dean grinned, holding up a set of drum sticks.  “Playing Rock Band.”

“Playing what?  Dean, we’re here to do research.”

Dean’s smile faded for a split second.  “I’m tired of research, Sammy.”

“Hey, man, you wanna play?”  asked a guy holding a guitar.

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

Dean’s grin grew wide again.  “Come on, dude.  We need a singer.”

“Dean, I don’t sing.”

Dean’s eyes were pleading and Sam reluctantly reached for the microphone.

As the song started, Sam quirked his eyebrow at his brother.  “Dude, Bon Jovi?”

Dean’s eyes sparkled.  “Sammy, Bon Jovi rocks….on occasion.”


	60. Prelude to a Thanksgiving Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: lunge
> 
> Teenchester fic based upon a scene from Dark Side of the Moon. A little brotherly teasing and bonding.
> 
> Sam is 11. Dean is 15.

Sam lunged toward his brother.  “Give it back!” 

Dean neatly sidestepped Sam, holding a letter above his head, just out of Sam’s reach.

“It’s from a girl, isn’t it?”  Dean sniffed the letter.  “It smells like a girl.”

Sam gave him a murderous look.  “She invited me to Thanksgiving dinner, okay?  Happy now?”

“Sammy’s got a girlfriend!”  Dean grinned.  “Dude, is she pretty?”

“Doesn’t matter,”  Sam slumped into the nearest chair.  “Dad’ll never let me go.”

“Sure he will, kiddo.  Leave that to me.  So, tell me, what’s her name?”

Sam smiled, his eyes shining with excitement.  “Her name’s Stephanie.”


	61. What the Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: dude
> 
> Extra challenge: happy Winchesters. 
> 
> Set in season four after Heaven and Hell and before Family Remains.

Sam’s feet pounded the sidewalk.

Dean glanced over his shoulder.  “Come on, Sammy!”

“Are you sure they said vampires?”

“Yes!”  Dean rounded the corner, skidding to a halt.  “What the hell?

Sam barely kept himself from slamming into Dean’s back.  He peered over his brother’s shoulder and burst into laughter. 

Dean gave him an annoyed look.  “You mind sharing with the class?”

Sam tried to control his laughter but it felt too good to stop.  He wiped tears from his eyes.  “Dean, these kids are lined up for a movie.”

“Dude, what the hell kind of movie has sparkling vampires?”


	62. A Flicker of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: hurt
> 
> Extra challenge: hurt, bloody Dean. 
> 
> Set in season 6.

“Dean!  What did this?”

“D’n know….i’s fast,”  Dean slurred, reaching for his brother with one hand while trying to hold what felt like his entire digestive system in with the other.

“Just hang on, okay?”  Sam grasped Dean’s blood slicked hand in his own and turned his gaze upward.  “CAS!  GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! DEAN’S HURT!”

Dean tried to focus through the pain, watching his brother’s eyes and for just one moment he was sure he saw a flicker of the Sammy he knew, the brother he loved.

“Still in there, S’my,”  Dean murmured.  “Gonna get you back.”


	63. Wheelbarrow Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge words: sprained and scary. 
> 
> Teenchester. Sam is 11. Dean is 15.
> 
> Extra challenge: double drabble with Halloween theme, rain and cold weather.

“I told you this wasn’t a good idea.”

“Enough with the told-you-so, Sammy.”  Dean bounced one of the sodden rolls of toilet paper off his brother’s forehead, garnering him the newest Sam look, which Dean had christened “bitchface.”

“Since when does Dean Winchester roll a girl’s yard anyway?”  Sam was surveying the tool shed they’d taken cover in.

Dean shrugged.  “Since when are you so annoying?  Help me up.  It’s stopped raining.”

“Dude, you can’t walk on that sprained ankle.”

“How the hell am I supposed to get home?”  Dean plucked another roll from the rain soaked stash but Sam ducked and the toilet paper landed with a wet thunk next to an old metal wheelbarrow.   Sam’s face lit up and he gave his brother a sly smile.

“No friggin’ way, dude.”

“Look, I can’t carry you and you can’t walk.  Dad’s gonna be pissed if he gets back and we’re gone so suck it up, Dean, or I’ll leave your ass here and tell Dad I don’t know where you are.”

“Two scary choices, dude:  face Dad or trust you with anything that has wheels.” 

Sam huffed impatiently.

“Okay, dude.  Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”


	64. Name of the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: flat
> 
> Tag to 6.09 Clap Your Hands If You Believe. Does Sam really want his soul back?

Dean had driven in silence for the last hundred miles and Sam kept sneaking sideways glances, trying to decide if his brother knew he’d flat out lied to him. 

Was he having second thoughts about getting his soul back?  Hell, yeah, but his body seemed to be hardwired to try and please Dean so he lied because he knew what Dean needed to hear.

_Does that mean I care?_

He tried to conjure up feelings for his brother but none would come.  Nothing mattered but the job.

If suffering was the only game in town, Sam didn’t want to play.


	65. The Gambler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: card
> 
> Missing scene from 5.07, The Curious Case of Dean Winchester. 
> 
> What was going through Bobby's mind when he lost those 25 years?

Bobby knew he had lost even before the he-witch turned the last card over.

_What the hell were ya thinkin’?_

He knew exactly what he’d been thinking.  He’d been thinking how useless he was, sitting on his ass while his boys were fighting a war.

_Yeah, and exactly how much good ya gonna be to ‘em now?_

He sighed heavily.

_Should’ve just swallowed that bullet, ya coward._

But he knew why he didn’t.  It wasn’t about being a coward.  It was about family.  Sam and Dean were all he had.

_Not gonna leave you boys like that, not ever._

 


	66. Just a Phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: cool
> 
> Extra challenge: dialogue drabble
> 
> Teenchester. Sam is 13. Dean is 17. 
> 
> Sam is going through his magician phase.

“Dean, check it out!  Isn’t it cool?”

“Dude, what the hell?  Is that a……oh my God, it is.  Dad is going to freak when he sees that.”

“What?  It’s just a wand.  It came with this cool magic kit I got.”

“Where’d you get the money for that?”

“Birthday money from Uncle Bobby.  Come on, Dean.  Pick a card, any card.”

“Seriously?  Okay, now what?”

“Memorize the card and then put it back in the deck.”

“Dude, there’s no way….”

“Um…..is this your card?”

“I’ll be damned, Sammy.  How’d you do that?”

“Sorry, Dean. A magician _never_ reveals his secrets.”


	67. Busy Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: fort
> 
> Weechester. Dean is 7. Sam is 3.

“Dean?”

Inside the motel room, John found a massive configuration of blankets, pillows, and………was that a mattress?

Dean emerged from behind a woolly wall.

“You want to explain?” asked John.

“You were gone a long time. Sam got scared.”

John felt the familiar twinge of guilt. “So, you decided to…..??”

Dean shrugged.  “Build a fort. Keep him busy.”

John noticed something on the floor. “You poured a salt line for it?”

Dean smiled proudly. “Yes, sir.”

“Where’s Sammy?”

Sam came running, hugging John around the knees.  “Daddy!  Come play with us!”

John laughed.  Sleep could wait a little longer.


	68. No Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: nice
> 
> Tag to 9.09, Holy Terror.

_I always trust you.  And I always end up screwed._

Those words come back to haunt Dean as he kneels beside the still form of Kevin Tran.

“HE WAS JUST A FUCKING KID!”  Dean screams to the empty room.

Deflated, Dean cradles Kevin in his arms and whispers:  “Just a nice fucking kid who deserved much better than this.”

Tears spill from his eyes.

“Kevin, I’m sorry.”

As if that could make it all go away….stupid empty words that didn’t change a thing.  Kevin’s gone.  The kid who’d trusted him is dead.  For that, there would be no forgiveness.


	69. Flannel Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: flannel 
> 
> Weechester. Dean is 8. Sam is 4.

Dean woke with a start.  He’d dozed off in front of Pastor Jim’s TV while watching cartoons with Sam.  The TV droned on but Sam was nowhere in sight.

“Sammy?”

Dean peeked into the kitchen where the pastor was making sandwiches. 

Jim smiled at him. “Tell Sam it’s time for lunch.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Dean found Sam sitting on his bed, wrapped in one of their Dad’s old flannel shirts.

“Hey, Sammy.”  He sat next to his little brother.  “What’s up?”

“I miss Daddy.”  Sam sniffed loudly, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

Dean sighed.  “Me too, Sammy.”


	70. You Never Forget Your First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: skeptical
> 
> Castiel and his first peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 
> 
> Missing scene from I'm No Angel.

Castiel huddled against the building as the first drops of rain began to fall. He gave the sandwich clutched in his hand a skeptical glance.  Peanut butter and jelly didn’t look very impressive, but when he sniffed it, the gnawing pain in his stomach became overwhelming. 

He’d never known hunger as an angel.  Since losing his grace he’d met many humans who never had enough to eat.  How did they live with this constant ache for food?  He wanted to weep for their pain but he was too hungry.

He bit into the sandwich and smiled.  Heaven…..no, much better.


	71. Take Care of Your Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: trash
> 
> Weechester. Takes place during Sam's first week of kindergarten.

John found Sam and Dean inside the principal’s office.  Sam’s face split into a grin when he saw his father but his expression immediately fell when Dean jabbed him with an elbow.

“What happened, boys?”

Dean shrugged.  “Couple of guys made fun of Sam, called him white trash, so I punched ‘em.”

“You fought two boys?”

Dean shrugged again. “Sam helped.”

“What?”

“Sammy jumped on one guy and bit his arm.”

Sam gazed up at him with solemn eyes and John smothered a grin.  He couldn’t be mad. They were taking care of each other…..just as he’d taught them.

 


	72. A Real Man's Sport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: sport
> 
> Just some brotherly banter.

Dean glanced at his brother. Sam was chewing on the end of a pencil and frowning at the newspaper in his hand.

“You got a case?”

“Huh?”  Sam looked up.  “No, I was just…..what’s a nine letter word for an Olympic sport?”

“What?”

Sam pointed at the paper.  “Crossword puzzle.”

Dean smirked.  “You’re such a nerd.”

“Shut up.  It keeps the brain sharp.”

“Apparently not sharp enough if you need help.  Got any letters in the word?”

“Yeah, it starts with a P.”

Dean smiled. “Pie eating.”

“Pie eating is not an Olympic sport.”

“Yeah, well, it should be.”


	73. Flirtin' With Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: pink
> 
> Ghostfacers.
> 
> Idea came from the pink cup Harry was drinking from in the web series.

Harry and Maggie had agreed to cool things between them for the good of the team but they still flirted occasionally.  Today she’d brought him coffee in her pink cup and had taken a long sip before handing it to him.  It made him giddy when he thought of her lips touching the same spot his were touching now. 

Ed sat down beside him.  “Ready?”

“Yep.” 

Ed raised an eyebrow at the cup in Harry’s hand.

“It was….uh….the only one clean,” stammered Harry.

_Oh, God, he’s going to kill me._

Ed grinned.  “Uh, huh, sure it was, Barbie.”


	74. No Place Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: key
> 
> Tag for 9.14, Captives.

“Mom, are you sure we should come back here?”

Linda retrieved the spare key from its hiding place in the shrubs.

“It’s our home, Kevin.  We’ve been gone long enough.”

“Yeah, but….what if Crowley or some other demon comes looking for you?”

“I don’t have anything else to lose.”

“Your life, Mom!  I don’t want you to die.” 

The sadness in Kevin’s face reflected the weight Linda carried in her heart. 

“Being dead kinda sucks, just so you know.”

Linda managed a smile. “It sucks even more that I can’t hug you.  I missed you.”

“Missed you too, Mom.”


	75. Prince of Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: linger. 
> 
> Tag for 9.14, Captives
> 
> Sam's POV.

Sam lingers at his bedroom door, Kevin’s words echoing in his mind.  Kevin is right.  The drama, the fighting….it’s all so stupid. 

Wrenching open the door, Sam slams it shut behind him.   He wants nothing more than to forgive his brother and try to repair their fractured relationship but he can’t.  Dean’s deception cost Kevin his life. Every time Sam closes his eyes, he sees Kevin’s lifeless body and it’s his hands who extinguished that life….his hands…..and Dean’s lies.

When would Dean ever understand…..lies only cause pain.  Sam knows.  He once was the prince of lies.


	76. What If

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: blow
> 
> Tag to 9.16, Blade Runners.
> 
> Sam's POV

Sam watches his brother from the corner of his eye.  Dean’s been silent since they got on the road.

“Dean….”

“Dude, I’m fine.  Quit staring at me.”

“I’m not staring.”

“Well, sideways glancing or whatever the hell you want to call it.”

Dean reaches for the radio and Sam sees the tremor in his brother’s hand. 

Sam knows if he asks, Dean will just blow off his concern but Sam is scared.  What will happen the next time Dean takes up the First Blade?  Will the power of the blade consume him?  What if Dean is lost to him forever?


	77. Sewing Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: thread
> 
> Weechester
> 
> Dean is 10. John needs some help from his oldest son.

“Dad, what happened?” Dean’s eyes widened when he saw John’s bloodstained shirt.

“Shh! Don’t wake Sammy.” John motioned for Dean to follow him to the bathroom. “Bring the first aid kit.”

Dean obediently brought the kit and placed it on the edge of the tub as John stripped off his shirt. 

“Gonna need your help on this, Dean.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, I can’t really reach it so……that leaves you. You up for it, sport?”

“Sure, Dad.”

Dean reached into the first aid kit, pulling out the needle and thread.

“Just tell me what to do.”

John smiled. “That’s my boy.”


	78. One-Sided Phone Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: telephone (phone)
> 
> Missing scene from 1.12, Faith.

Sam wanted to scream in frustration.  He’d already left three messages for his Dad.  Why was it so hard for the man to pick up the damn phone and call one of his sons….especially when Sam’s messages said Dean was in trouble?

_He’s done everything for you, everything you ever asked, and you can’t even be bothered to help him when he needs you._

_Doesn’t matter…..Dean doesn’t need you.  He’s got me.  I’m gonna save him if it’s the last thing I do._

Sam picked up the phone.  He’d leave one more message.

_But I’m gonna save him._


	79. Just Like Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: stiff
> 
> Tag to Meta Fiction, 9.18. 
> 
> Sam is exhausted.

Sam stood and stretched his stiff, aching back.  Between his late night research on the Mark of Cain and his worry over Dean, he was absolutely exhausted. 

The strength Dean had shown with Gadreel terrified Sam.  No human should be able to beat an angel to the point of death with his bare hands but his brother had.  Sam knew he had to find a way to save him.  No matter what it took, he was not going to let Dean be lost forever to this darkness. 

_You sound just like him._

Oddly enough, Sam was perfectly okay with that.


	80. No Help For Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: nail. 
> 
> Missing scene from 9.19. Sammy's research will have to wait.

Dean found Sam dozing on Jody’s couch, laptop open to a Google search of the Mark of Cain.  Sam stirred as Dean shut the laptop, gently moving it aside. 

“I have research to do, Dean,” Sam said groggily.

“You need sleep.  You lost a lot of blood today.”

“I’m fine.”  But his eyes didn’t meet Dean’s.

“One night of sleep, Sammy.  That’s all I’m asking.”

 “One night.”  Sam stretched out on the couch and was asleep almost immediately.

Dean slowly traced the Mark on his arm with one of his fingernails.

“No amount of research can help me now, Sammy.”


	81. The Envelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: deadline
> 
> Pre-series. Sammy has a decision to make.

Sam stared at the envelope in his hand.  The contents had the potential to change his life forever.  The deadline to apply for Stanford’s fall semester was Friday.  It was one little application but it held so much hope.  Hope of escaping the messed up life he lived and to somehow find a small piece of normality. 

What would his Dad say if he was accepted?  More importantly, what would Dean say? Sam hesitated, weighing his options.

_Dean, will have my back.  He always does._

The envelope joined a hundred others in the belly of the post office drop box.


	82. Just Like His Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: mom 
> 
> Weechester

“He smiled at me!  Mom, did you see it?”

Mary laughed.  “Yes, Dean, I saw it.”

Mary was pretty sure Sammy had gas but couldn’t bear to tell her eldest son.  He’d been working on making his baby brother smile ever since they’d brought Sam home.

Dean was still cooing to his brother when John came home from the garage.  “Hey, how are my boys?” 

“Daddy, he smiled at me!”

“That means he really likes you.  He knows you’re a good brother.”

Mary kissed her husband on the cheek and whispered:  “It actually means he’s gassy….just like his father.”


	83. I'll Always Take Care of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: mom
> 
> Weechester

“Dean, your Dad and I have a surprise for you.”

“Is it a puppy?”  Dean asked excitedly.

His dad laughed.  “No, not a puppy…..something even better.”

His mom reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach.

“The surprise is in here, Dean.”

Dean frowned.  “In your belly?”

“You’re going to be a big brother.”  His dad smiled.  “How do you feel about that?”

“What do big brothers do, Daddy?”

“They take care of their little brothers.  Can you do that, Dean?”

Dean laid his head on his mother’s stomach and whispered, “I’ll always take care of you.”


	84. I'm Proud of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: eyes
> 
> Dean's thoughts, 9.23

“NOOOO!”

Dean heard Sam’s cry as Metatron yanked the angel blade from his chest.  He knew he was a goner but maybe it was better this way.  Then he turned his head and met his brother’s eyes.  Everything that had gone unsaid between them the last few months was hanging there, unresolved.  He had to make it right.

_I’m sorry, Sammy. Should’ve told you sooner._

_Should’ve told you how I felt._

_I’m proud of us._

_Love you….._

As he slumped to the floor, he knew if he could find the strength to say those words it would all be okay.


	85. I Lied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: eyes. 
> 
> Sam's thoughts, 9.23

Sam rounded the corner and watched in horror as Metatron plunged an angel blade into Dean’s chest.  He cried out as if his own heart had been broken and then his brother turned and met his eyes.  Everything he’d said to Dean in the past few months came rushing back at him and he knew now, more than ever, that it had all been lies.  He would never be okay with this….not ever. He rushed across the space between them, ready to kill Metatron or anyone else who got between him and his brother.  Dean was all that mattered.


	86. Homework Humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: old
> 
> Sam is 16. Dean is 20.

“Hey, Dean, what do you think you’ll be like as an old man?”

Dean shrugged.  “No idea.  Why?”

“I have this homework assignment about where we see ourselves in ten years. I just wondered what your thoughts were.”

“Dude, I’m not gonna be an old man in ten years.”

“Thirty sounds pretty old to me.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not far behind, little brother, so what will you be like as an old man?”

Sam made a face and Dean began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“I can’t wait to see what that bitchface looks like when you’re an old man.”


	87. Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: fragile.
> 
> Weechester
> 
> Sam is 7. Dean is 11. It's Father's Day.
> 
> This one is dedicated to my Daddy, my hero. He's been gone 24 years but I miss him every single day.

“Hey, kiddo.  What’s up?”

Sam placed a small box in Dean’s lap, the word “fragile” scribbled across the lid.

“What’s this?”

“Father’s Day present.”

“Shouldn’t you give it to Dad?”

Sam shrugged.  “He’s not here.”

Dean opened the lid and found a small brown and white speckled egg nestled inside.

“I found it in Uncle Bobby’s yard.  You can take care of it….like you always take care of me.”

Dean didn’t have the heart to tell Sam the egg would never hatch. Instead he said, “I know exactly what to do with it.”

Sam beamed.  “I knew you would.”


	88. SpaghettiO's Are Not For Cats or Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: bucket
> 
> Weechester
> 
> Sam is 5.

Bobby spied Sam dragging a bucket across the junkyard and followed him to a junked out Pinto.

“What’s up, kiddo?”  Bobby peered into the bucket which contained two cans of SpaghettiOs, a box of Lucky Charms, a gallon of milk and a bowl.

“I wanted to feed them.”  Sam pointed into the Pinto where a mother cat was curled up with three kittens.

Bobby tousled Sam’s shaggy hair. “How about we go to the store and get some cat food?  I don’t think they’d care too much for SpaghettiOs.”

Sam grinned.  “Kinda like Dean?”

Bobby laughed.  “Yeah, just like Dean.”


	89. The Early Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: wild
> 
> Teenchester. Sam is 14. Dean is 18. 
> 
> Just typical brother stuff.

“Rise and shine, Sammy!”

Dean ripped back the covers and Sam glared at him with bleary eyes, wild hair sticking up all over his head.

“One of these days, Sammy.  Just five minutes with the scissors.”  Dean made a cutting gesture with his fingers.

“Shut up.”  Sam buried his face in his pillow.

“Come on. Dad doesn’t like to wait.”

“And I don’t like getting up at the crack of dawn.”

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure nobody cares so get your ass out of bed.”

Sam flipped him the bird as he finally tumbled out of bed and Dean laughed.


	90. College Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: clean. 
> 
> A scene from Sam's college days.

Sam searched frantically through the pile of dirty laundry for a shirt that might actually pass for clean.  He grabbed a blue button-up that looked promising, gave it a sniff and tossed it aside.

He’d been studying so much he hadn’t had time for laundry but on an impulse he’d asked Jessica to have coffee with him this afternoon.  What had he been thinking? 

_One sniff of me and she’s gone_.

Sam gazed around the room, various food wrappers and boxes were scattered everywhere.

_If I didn’t know better, I’d think Dean lived here._

Sometimes he really missed his brother.


	91. Comfort Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: crest
> 
> Set sometime during the week Sam and Dean were in Palo Alto after Jessica's death.

Sam stared toward the horizon, waves cresting in the distance.  He felt Dean’s presence long before his brother spoke.

“You okay, Sammy?”

“How’d you find me?”

“Your friends told me this place was special to you….and Jess.”

_I was gonna ask her to marry me…..right here….I was gonna get down on one knee and she would’ve laughed……._

“I just….I needed some time alone.”

“You want me to go?”

Sam shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

“Whatever you need, Sammy, I’m here.”

As Dean stood silently by his side, Sam finally found the comfort he needed.


	92. Beautiful Mind Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: stone
> 
> Missing scene from 7.02, Hello, Cruel World as Sam and Dean leave the warehouse to head back to Bobby's.

Sam follows his brother to the Impala and for one brief moment, he panics. 

_Is that really Dean?_

Dean’s words come back to him:  _You gotta believe me.  You gotta make it stone number one and build on it.  You understand?_

Sam grips his injured hand tightly, squeezing until the pain is almost unbearable.  It takes a moment but he finally realizes he is with his brother, not some hallucination of his fractured mind. 

Dean glances back at him, the worry evident on his face.

Sam tries to give him an encouraging smile but it falters.

_Is that really Dean?_


	93. Cross My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: swipe
> 
> Missing scene from Something Wicked....well, sorta. It's a missing scene from the flashbacks. Dean said John just grabbed them and "booked" to Pastor Jim's after the shtriga tried to kill Sammy. This is a scene from the backseat of the Impala as John is driving them to Pastor Jim's.

As the Impala sped into the night, Dean was thankful for the dark.  He couldn’t bear the way his dad had looked at him.

_Sammy almost died because of me._

Dean angrily swiped at his eyes as tears began to form there. 

“Dean?”  Sam whispered.  “Are you mad at me about the Lucky Charms?”

“God, no, Sammy.”

“Cross your heart?”

Sam made a loud snuffling sound and Dean gave his brother a one-arm hug.

“Cross my heart.”

“I won’t eat them all next time, Dean.  I promise.”

_And I won’t ever let anything happen to you, Sammy._

_Cross my heart._


	94. Roadside Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: pinch
> 
> Just insert this somewhere in season one, back when times were simple.

Dean slammed on the brakes and murmured, “I must be dreaming.  Sammy, pinch me.”

Beside him, head buried in the latest research, Sam reached over and gave him a vicious pinch.  His eyes never left the book in his lap.

“Ow, dammit!”  Dean smacked at his brother’s hand.

Sam finally raised his head, feigning an innocent look.  “What?  You said for me to pinch you.”

“Remind me to never tell you to bite me, Mr. Literal.”

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean pointed to a roadside café.

“All-You-Can-Eat-Pie?”  Sam frowned.  “Where are we?”

Dean smiled.  “Heaven.”


	95. As Simple As Saying Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge word: solution
> 
> Sam's thoughts in 5.20 right after Dean and Crowley left and before he called Bobby. IMO, this is why he called Bobby in the first place and why he was drinking so heavily in that scene.

Sam was fuming but there was nothing he could do until Dean returned with Crowley so he turned his thoughts elsewhere…..to something he’d been thinking of for longer than he liked to admit.

He’d never wanted to say yes to Lucifer….it wasn’t in him to give up and that’s what saying yes had always seemed like but he’d finally realized saying yes might be the only solution to their problem.  They could lead Satan to the cage and if all else failed, Bobby and Dean could shove him in. 

It was all just as simple as saying yes.


End file.
